Coffee Stains And Labrador Puppies
by littlefaberrystuff
Summary: Quinn finds herself in the place she least expected to be. Rachel finds herself surrounded by clumsy people, and her beloved carpet stained with coffee. It's their 7th Year Anniversary and she surprises one Rachel Barbra Berry. Fluff, fluff, fluff


If you would ask Quinn Fabray how she envisioned her life to be back when she was 16, she would've told you that she wouldn't care as long as she's miles away from Lima, Ohio – from her hellhole of a hometown. She never was a one for big dreams and unreachable ambitions. What she never expected was to get pregnant in the middle of sophomore year, getting kicked out of her home twice, giving up her baby for adoption, breaking the hearts of all of her boyfriends, and being forced to grow up and look at life in a very different perspective.

But nothing was more unexpected than finding herself happily living in New York City, with Rachel Berry… actually happily living in New York City with _her Broadway actress girlfriend_, Rachel Berry.

Quinn Fabray just shakes her head and smiles amusedly as she hears Rachel, through the door, reprimanding one of her assistants who accidentally spilled her morning coffee, ruining the carpet on her dressing room floor.

"You must know how essential it is for me to have at least one cup of coffee before starting rehearsals! I am a walking corpse if I do not get my morning dose of caffeine, now I will have to ask someone to get another one and you know how long the line in every single Starbuck's branch in NYC gets at this time… And you've also ruined my favorite carpet! This is unacceptable! I will not have anything less than snappy and very coordinated assistants! I will not tolerate—"

Three soft knocks interrupt Rachel's tirade and Rachel thinks; if not for her impeccable hearing and overly sensitive ears she would not have picked up on it.

She looks at the door and instructs the person knocking to come in. She blinks wide with her mouth slightly opened in pleasant surprise when she sees a blonde head of hair and hazel eyes with specks of gold. _It's those perfect eyes she loves staring into when she comes down from her high, every night…_

Quinn grins, "Surprise!"

"Quinn! H-how are you… I thought you were supposed to be in Massachusetts representing your Law firm?" Rachel quirks an eyebrow, mind immediately wondering what the hell is going on in the blonde's head.

Quinn pushes the door open and steps in Rachel's dressing room. She nods at Rachel's assistant silently telling her that she's free to go and the woman smiles thankfully at her, glad to be saved from the rest of the star's berating.

"You didn't really think I'd miss out on our 7th year anniversary for some stupid office stuff, do you?"

"Quinn! As sweet and flattering as this is for me, you can't just jump back on a plane and fly back here for me! We could've celebrated it when you got back, love."

Quinn steps forward, slowly crossing the distance between them. "Rach, the office called me just 30 minutes ago and told me they're sending Santana instead. I think she forced them to send her there because Brittany's next venue for her dance tour is in Massachusetts and you know how S gets when she doesn't see Britt for some time."

Rachel chuckles at the memory. "Yeah, she goes all weepy-girl drunk after 3 glasses of champagne. They weren't even separated for more than a day then, and that was because her mom wants to stick to the tradition of the couple not seeing each other before the wedding."

A comfortable silence fills the room, with both women just staring at each other, eyes going over every inch of each others' faces having memorized every single detail, nook and cranny. Santana always thought it disgusting how they would always look at each other like they were once again teenagers hopelessly and head over heels in love with each other and keeps making gagging sounds until she looks over at Brittany's expression of joy just watching the other couple and a similar look of adoration and love falls over her usually scowl-wrinkled face. _Some things never change…_

"Oh," Quinn suddenly remembers what she came here for. "I forgot something out side." She walks back towards the door, pulls it open and stands in front of the crack in order to shield whatever's lying beyond it from her star's curious eyes.

"And what could that be, hmmm?" Rachel smiles and takes a step, tiptoeing to see whatever Quinn's got in her hands. Before she sees anything, though, Quinn bends down to pick it up, turns around, and raises her anniversary gift to her chest.

"Surprise, again!" She laughs. "I'm glad he didn't go running off anywhere."

"Awww… He's adorable!" Rachel reaches out and takes the 2 and a half month chocolate brown Labrador puppy with a bright blue bow around its neck, from her girlfriend's hold. "Aww, Quinn…" She looks at her girlfriend lovingly. "Thank you, he's perfect… What shall we name him?"

"I haven't really thought of anything. I figured you'd be the one to name him since you're the one who's good at coming up with names… I named my teddy bear, 'Teddy Bear' when I was a kid, remember?"

Rachel laughed. "You never were the creative one between us, huh?" She cuddles her 'gift' close to her chest and it licks her chin. Quinn smiles at how adorable it all is. It seems that whenever she is around Rachel, smiling is something she never stops doing.

"Um, Rach, there is also something else…" Quinn clears her throat. Rachel simply raises an eyebrow, a habit she got from her, in question.

Ah, screw it, Quinn thinks. She slowly lowers herself on one knee and pulls out a thin band made of white gold, beautifully set with princess cut diamonds along the sides.

Rachel imitates a fish, opening and closing her moth soundlessly, eyes wide and bulging out shock, too stunned to think of anything other than, _OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD, OHMYGOD…_

"I have been thinking of doing this for a few months now… Rachel, I don't remember life before you. I think it is because I never really lived before meeting you. And there is no other way I would like to spend the rest of my life than with you— waking up to you, sleeping beside you, watching every single one of your shows, supporting you, protecting you, and loving you. I've never known of happiness before our first date, never even imagined being here when I was 16. But Rachel Barbra Berry, I would live my life exactly the same way if I was ever given the chance to redo anything because life with you was nothing short of perfect. Will you marry me?"

Well, scratch that. Sixteen year old Quinn Fabray would have expected falling for Rachel Berry the least, but proposing to her? Well outlandish is the understatement of the year.

But here she is at 25, currently being tackled to the coffee-stained carpet after her girlfriend calmly and slowly set down the puppy while crying and laughing and screaming yes like a madwoman.

-END-


End file.
